The Easy Way Out
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Ryou and Bakura don't need each other they really don't! After a fight over pudding, they knew they couldn't take it any longer. Denial is no River in Egypt, and no matter how hard Ryou tries, he'll always need his other half. RXB, Shounenai.


Yeah so, I _suppose_ I should have worked on my…what is it now? Five stories I haven't finished? -Facefault.- I'm a bad, bad person. I don't really know that I'll ever finish any of those either, though I wish I could. I've been so busy with other things, not important things of course, but other things! Rping, getting stuff for my cosplay ready…

And anyone who's going to be a Kumori Con 2005, shout me a _holla_!

Gandalf: And me, too!

Then you can come and say "hi". I don't know if you'll be able to meet Gandalf though, he's always so busy with…being invisible? -Sweatdrop.-

Either way, this is my itsy bitsy one shot I wrote mostly because I was bored, and because I was thinking about Kirsty, and because I felt really horrid because the last time I wrote was over two months ago!

Anyways, this story si dedicated to all the readers, and the lovely reviewers who keep me going!

…And Kirsty, because without her, this story wouldn't _exist_.

Greebo the Dragon: -Cough.- NO! We do not own Yuugioh, nor do we own Moesha…

Oh! But I do have fabulous hooker shoes, though!

Gandalf: …-Sweatdrop.- Yes, but continuing on! This has shounen-ai! Don't like it? Walk away biotch!

READ ON!

line

"You know what Ryou, you know what? DO YOU!" Two pale fists clenched in fury and annoyance as irritated jade hues glowered at the Yami across from him.

"No Bakura, no, actually I don't!" He yelped back defensively, thinking all along to himself how tough that sounded. Sure, everyone was always telling Ryou how the boy couldn't hold a grudge, or stand his ground in a fight, but Ryou knew better! Yeah, he was just as strong as any other male, knowing perfectly well he was just as good at arguing, if not better than his Yami. And this time, there was _no_ way he was backing down first. "Well…" he gritted his teeth, watching the seething, handsome form across from himself. "TELL ME! …_Please." _So what if it was a fight, Ryou wasn't weak, it was just always courteous to be polite, something his idiotic Yami would know nothing about.

The offending male let out a snort, shaking his head. "FINE! I will tell you. It's over, all of it, it's over! I don't care how pretty you look when you sleep, or how soft those lips of yours are, OR how you fit so nicely in my arms, or how we both hate that _Moesha s_how, or how soft your skin is, or about how you make me shudder by just having a hand on my shoulder, or how good you cook, or how sexy you look when you're mad, or naked, or answering the door or…" Somehow, Bakura felt by now, his point had to be seeping in to the other's mind by now. "…or how you always giggle when I kiss your ear." Ryou's head bowed, fingers running through his soft milky locks, trying to hide the rather deep blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I don't!" Bakura continued, "I don't care. So…it's over, done with! I can't stand you, I can't! No more, I don't love you, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" By the time Bakura was done yelling this out, he was panting for breath. "Understood?" Ryou's eyes might've been glaring at the male, but anyone with half a mind could tell he was half a second away from laughing.

"…Fine. Good. I hate you too. Never did like you anyways, and it always annoyed me how your leg always wrapped around me when we slept," Ryou countered in a sulky voice, turning around to cross his arms, eyes boring a hole into the snow-hued walls.

"…Please, you always tried to back yourself into me more! But yeah, good. No more. I'll go gather my things, and move back into your Dad's room right NOW!" Bakura gave a huff, and turned his back on his now ex-boyfriend, fists clenched at his sides.

"Yeah? Good. I hope you rot in there, just like that Casserole I made you that you didn't eat." He huffed alike, and still remained there, standing, miffed at the Yami only a short ways away. Stupid, irresistibly charming Yamis, always taking advantage of their Hikari's love and pudding supply. He was SO happy to be all alone again, without anyone to whisper in his ear. He never liked that anyways! It always made him feel uncomfortable, and weak. And finally, he'd never be carried up the stairs again, or interrupted from the middle of his homework, by an undeniably impatient Yami, who only ever wanted to kiss on him, and make him blush by going in depth on how pretty he was, and feed him those whipped cream topped strawberries, and spend every moment of the day in his company. That was _so_ annoying to Ryou. Yeah! …Yeah. It was! Very annoying…besides, all those massages made it hard to concentrate properly on CSI anyways. But then, he never really liked CSI, now that he recalled it to mind. He had only ever watched it because he knew Bakura loved the show, and was always happy to have Ryou there to watch it along with him. But now he wouldn't have to be forced into watching an hour of bad television anymore. He was free to watch what he wanted to watch! Yeah, freedom! He didn't care. Really, he didn't! Yet…A frown pulled at Ryou's lips, daring to peer over his shoulder at Bakura. He didn't really care, did he? And those nights when they'd both sit on top of the counter, feeding each other chocolate ice cream… He didn't want that either, and it was always so irritating when they grocery shopped together, how Bakura would come back to the cart with arms full of steaks, and would put on the cutest sulk when Ryou would tell him "No" because it wasn't healthy to consume that much meat, but then Bakura would seem to slump over, like a child, and Ryou would roll his eyes and tell him to pick out two of the best ones.

…Bakura would always give the best kiss after that, though…

But he WOULDN'T miss it! Not in the least.

Then there were the times at night when they'd go to the park, and Bakura would pounce him into the grass, under their favorite oak tree, and would tickle Ryou until tears welled from his eyes from laughing so hard, and then he'd only howl louder, and scrunch his face up as Bakura licked away the tears. Once Bakura was tired of that, he'd kiss the boy hard, and tell him how that was exactly how they were supposed to be.

Together, always together. You're mine, and I'm yours. No matter what.

Ryou would then give out a soft laugh, concealing how touched, and shaky he got at the comment, and ask Bakura, _"But what about if someone asked you to marry them, and gave you a lifetime supply of steak, and young boys to torment? Would you still only be mine, then?" _Bakura would chuckle, and shake his head, russet depths gazing down to the other, affection swirling in the deep, smoldering hues.

"_As long as I have you, I need no one else_…"

Ryou shuddered at the memory, eyes closing, attempting to focus for a moment. He could give all that up in a second. Besides, Bakura was pushy, selfish, controlling, pigheaded, whiney, always used up all the hot water (though truthfully, Ryou couldn't hold that against him since they usually showered together anyways), and reckless, way too reckless for poor, polite, cautious, good boy Ryou. He was a bad example, and enough was enough. They didn't need each other, they never even got along! …But then, why did he always smile when he would fall asleep late at night, and in his mind, thank whatever God had sent him Bakura. Before Bakura, life had never seemed so whole, and his soul had never felt so complete. BUT STILL! This time, it was _unforgivable_. Bakura had eaten all of the pudding, and blamed it on Sparky, their poor three legged dog (_thanks to Bakura_), who spent most of the time snoring on the couch. Yet, there was no way the dog could've opened the fridge, gotten out the box with all the little cups in it, and proceeded in ripping each one open, and gobbling down the sugary concoction in which they contained. Especially when there were chocolate stains all over Bakura's white tee shirt. And then! Bakura had proceeded in telling Ryou that he didn't need all that pudding anyways, because he was getting fat, yet Ryou was the same exact weight he had been since the first day they'd met. Bakura rolled his eyes at that point, and began to complain about Ryou's constant selfishness, yet it had been HIM who always hid the Fruit Loops under the bed, so Bakura could have them all to himself, which had brought on about how irresponsible Bakura was, and how no meant no, which had taken them down the road to complain about any little thing their minds could come up with, and Ryou finally got mad enough to chuck a mustard bottle at Bakura's head. Bakura, who had already had a bruise from only a week ago, due to Ryou tossing an apple straight at Bakura's head. Yeah, they did fight quite a bit, but the moment they were done, Bakura always gave him the roughest, best kisses out of anywhere, and all they'd do from the moment they made up was snuggle up to each other outside on the hammock, Ryou nursing Bakura's poor bruises, because after every fight, Bakura seemed to gain a new one, due to some random object aimed at his head or wherever, and talk about how silly they had been to fight over such dumb things, and fall asleep, happily in each other's arms.

But now, it was over. There wasn't going to be a makeup. Ryou was okay, though. He was…okay. Really fine…their weren't angry tears beginning to lurch up into his eyes, and he wasn't starting to shake. Nope, all just his imagination. He wasn't slowly beginning to feel weak to his knees, and didn't want to fling himself onto Bakura and tell the male how sorry he was; not this time! He was going to stand his ground, and prove to everyone Ryou Bakura was not a useless wimp! ..Yet… Ryou looked over his shoulder once more, meeting crimson eyes. Both quickly turned away, refusing to back down, and that was just fine with Ryou! REALLY FINE!

No more Bakura, not ever again! He was single, free, and oh so happy!

…

Two seconds later, he found himself pounced to the floor, mouth opening in shock, moaning as Bakura's tongue forced it's way inside, exploring all over, his strong muscle delving into every corner of the boy's mouth. Ryou's eyes were unable to keep open any longer, arms curling around Bakura's neck. Even if he was writhing under the undeniably warm male, and whimpers continued to leave his mouth, there was no way he'd ever take Bakura back.

NOT EVER!

…"Mine…pretty Ryou ,always mine," the male whispered against the now bruised lips, fingers running up ad down the boy's sides.

"…Yes, always. Yours…"

…DAMN WEAKNESSES!

Another kiss, and Ryou couldn't have been happier there was no way on earth he could ever fully resist Bakura.

line

Thank you all so much for reading, and sorry if any of you had high hopes that I'd be getting to the other stories…soon. Reviews are loved, and OMFG!

…I am having the worst month. Dumbledore dies, and there's a huge spider under the kitchen counter I could find! WAH! Harry/Ginny for life, mofos.

THANKS AND HAVE A VRY MERRY CHRISTMA-…I mean, July…whatever today is.


End file.
